1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a substrate processing apparatus and, particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a step of forming a metal film on a substrate (wafer) and a substrate processing apparatus that forms a metal film on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for forming a predetermined film on a substrate, a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method is known. The CVD method is a method for forming a film containing elements contained in molecules of the raw material in two or more materials as components on a substrate by utilizing a reaction between the materials in a vapor phase or on a surface of the substrate. An ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) method is one of the CVD methods. The ALD method is a method for forming a film that is controlled at an atomic layer level by utilizing a surface reaction by supplying two or more materials for the film formation alternately and one by one onto the substrate to cause the material to be deposited by the unit of the atomic layer. The ALD method enables processing at a substrate temperature (processing temperature) lower than that of the conventional CVD method and control of a thickness of the film to be formed depending on the number of film formation cycles. Though the ALD method generally includes a so-called incubation time that is an initial period of time in the film formation cycle during which the film is nor formed, the ALD method has a proportional relation (linearity) between the number of film formation cycles and the film formation amount after a certain number of cycles.
Examples of the metal film to be formed on the substrate include a TiN (titanium nitride) film as described in Patent Publication 1.
Patent Publication 1: WO2007/020874